La Falsa Muerte
by lolaarlo
Summary: Un fic donde cuento como Sherlock sobrevivió a la caída.


**Hace unas semanas hice maratón de la serie y pensé en hacer un fic sobre la Caída y el Regreso. A su vez cuento una teoría de como fue dicha "muerte".**

**La Falsa Muerte:**

Era un día oscuro, Londres había amanecido sombrío. La ciudad se preparaba para algo grande. Para ver caer al mejor detective de la ciudad. ¿Qué le pasaría al gran Sherlock Holmes?  
>Sherlock se levantó pronto, estaba nervioso, por la tarde había quedado en la azotea del hospital con James Moriarty.<br>John notaba el nerviosismo de Sherlock, pero no sabía el motivo. Alguno habría. A medida que las horas pasaban, el médico veía que su mejor amigo se encontraba más y más nervioso.

Sherlock Holmes a eso de las tres de la tarde salió del piso, caminó y cogió un taxi a dos manzanas de allí. Llegó al hospital a eso de las tres y media pasadas.  
>Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a las de la azotea. No estaba seguro, tenía miedo, sabía que pasaría algo, pero a la vez tenía curiosidad por saber que pasaría con James Moriarty. Al final, una vez que expiró e inspiró varias veces seguidas, abrió la puerta que le separaba de su destino y esperó a que James Moriarty apareciera.<p>

Cuando dieron las cuatro, el mayor villano que Londres se podía encontrar, apareció. Sherlock le miró de arriba abajo y luego sonrió sin ganas.

— Bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - comentó de manera jocosa James - al mayor farsante de todos los tiempos. El señor Sherlock Holmes.

— Farsante lo serás tú - respondió el detective mientras James se acercaba a él - yo soy único.

James aplaudió con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en la cara.

— Sherlock me haces gracia - el criminal tocó el hombro del detective - eres la persona que más odio. He ido averiguando codas sobre ti. Molly me contaba de todo.

Aquello no le gustó ni un pelo al menor de los Holmes. Se soltó de James y le desafió con la mirada.

Moriarty miró a Sherlock y luego camino en círculos.

— Te falta mucho por aprender - comentó el criminal - yo se cosas que tú no sabes. Tengo tres balas.

— ¿Balas? No me hagas reír - Sherlock sonrió mofándose - deja de decir tonterías.

— Tres balas, tres personas - dijo James - tus amigos caerán.  
>Sherlock ya se estaba empezando a cabrear. Cogió a Moriarty de los hombros del abrigo y lo dejó medio colgando de la azotea.<p>

— Si acabas conmigo, te quedarás sin el código para ordenar que paren - Sherlock le levantó y le miró con frialdad.

— No, no acabarás con John - Moriarty le miró - ni con la señora Hudson - James sonrió - ni con Lestrade.

— Tres amigos, tres balas. Las cosas son así.

No debían serlo, debería poder hacer algo. Pero el criminal sacó una pistola del bolsillo y se apuntó en la boca. Sherlock le soltó la mano, cuando el cadáver sin vida de James Moriarty yacía en el suelo.

_"Si para acabar con esto debo morir, lo haré"_

Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de John.

— John, me marcho - comentó Sherlock - esto es un adiós.

El detective se subió al alfeizar de la azotea. Vio como John salía de un taxi y verle allí no le gustaba nada, iba a ser todo más doloroso.

— No, Sherlock no - la voz de John era de pena.

— Quédate donde estás - el ex - militar miró arriba y se cruzaron con la mirada - John, no soy quien tú crees. Soy un farsante.

John negó con la cabeza y Sherlock intentaba no llorar.

— No lo eres. La primera vez que nos vimos... - hizo una pausa - adivinaste todo sobre mí y sobre mi hermana. Eres el gran Sherlock Holmes.

— Investigué sobre ti antes de vernos - respondió el menor de los Holmes - yo cree a Moriarty. Soy un gran farsante.

— ¡No! - gritó John tan fuerte que parecía que su pecho se le iba a salir.  
>Sherlock empezó a llorar, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro lloroso.<p>

— Esta llamada - comenzó el detective - es mi carta. ¿No es lo que la gente hace? John. Lo siento. Pero no puedo más.

Sherlock tiró el móvil, abrió los brazos y se tiró mientras John gritaba.  
>John fue arroyado por un ciclista y cayó al suelo haciendo que se levantara algo aturdido.<p>

— Dejarme pasar - comentaba mientras veía a toda la gente reunida alrededor del cadáver de Sherlock Holmes - es mi amigo y además soy médico.

Cuando lo vio más de cerca, las lágrimas le salían como si no hubiera mañana.

Todas las cosas que pasó con Sherlock fueron pasando por su mente en cuestión de segundos.

Unos días después, fue con la señora Hudson a ver la tumba y allí las lágrimas volvieron a salirle.

— Esto no puede ser - comentó apoyándose en la tumba - no puedes estar muerto. Yo... quiero verte una vez más y saber que la caída no ha existido.  
>- 2 años después -<p>

Sherlock regresó, no había muerto. Todo había sido una estratagema.

Quería ver a John, pero ya no vivía en Baker Street, ahora vivía en un pequeño piso con su pareja actual, una mujer.  
>El detective volvió a Baker Street antes de ver a John Watson.<p>

— Sherlock, tendrás que llamarle - le dijo la señora Hudson - aunque no hemos hablado mucho, se que te ha extrañado mucho.

Sherlock la miró y le comentó su plan. Ella rezó para que saliera bien. Pero no salió bien, Sherlock acabó con el labio partido y sangrando por la nariz. John no quería saber de él. John estaba cabreado por esos dos años.

Cierto día el médico regresó después de tanto tiempo a Baker Street.

— Nada ha cambiado, bueno si... - John comentaba - tú.

— John toma asiento como siempre - le ofreció el menor de los Holmes - ¿qué se te ofrece?

— Pues saber la verdad - Sherlock sabía que esto llegaría tarde o temprano; pero fue más pronto de lo que había pensado.  
>Aun así quiso contarle como había fingido su muerte. Así que inspiró y expiró varias veces antes de comenzar a hablar.— Bueno, todo lo hice para desmantelar toda la red de Moriarty que era enorme, por eso me llevó tanto tiempo - John escuchaba sin saber que decir - mi hermano y yo dijimos que no era mejor que intervinieras ni supieras nada.<p>

— ¡¿Tu hermano lo sabía?! - preguntó perplejo John.  
>Sherlock asintió y siguió contándole.<br>— No solo lo sabía mi hermano - el detective miraba a un perplejo John - parte de mi red de vagabundos y gente desgracia lo sabía. Ellos me ayudaron contigo, a que te dieran con la bicicleta y te quedaras los segundos que hicieron falta para cambiar el cuerpo sin vida, por mí. Con una bola especial hice que pareciera que me había quedado sin pulso, pero solo duró 5 minutos.  
>El ex - militar no sabía que decir, estaba sin palabras. Toda esa información así de golpe le dejaba algo aturdido y perplejo.<br>— Cuando me tiré de la azotea, tenía una cuerda, todo fue rápido, ya que tú dejaste de mirar cuando caí. Una ventana estaba abierta, entré por ella, bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude, me pintaron sangre falsa a toda prisa y luego el resto ya lo intuyes - John le dijo que lo contara - que cuando fui llevado en la camilla, fui llevado a dentro del hospital, donde... Molly...  
>— ¡¿Molly también?! - el médico había vivido dos años engañado por gente de su alrededor.<br>Sherlock asintió mientras se acercaba a John y se sentaba en la mesa.  
>— Ella me sacó de la camilla y me llevo a donde mi hermano me espera con el coche de cristales tintados. Salí del país con pasaporte falso y viví así con nombres falsos y desmantelando redes durante dos años - el mejor de los Holmes cogió aire - esto es todo. O me crees o no. Ahora es cosa tuya.<br>John no podía creérselo. Maldita sea, Sherlock era su mejor amigo y debía haber contado con él.  
>— ¿Por qué no contaste conmigo?<br>— Porque estabas en el punto de mira de la red de Moriarty - respondió el detective - por cierto, bonitas palabras las de mi entierro, me conmovieron para regresar una vez acabado mi plan.  
>John miró a Sherlock y acto seguido le abrazó.<p>

— Nunca más te vuelvas a ir sin decírmelo, debo saber todo la próxima vez - dijo el médico abrazando a su mejor amigo de una vez por todas después de tanto tiempo.  
><strong>He invertido en este fic como dos semanas y media, por favor, si habéis llegado al final, dejarme una review con vuestras impresiones.<strong>


End file.
